


Amaryllis Dursley

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Series: Reincarnation [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: Being Subject Six was a shitty thing, especially when it gets you thrown through a wormhole and into a whole new world that should have been fictional. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE MOVIE AND BOOKS! THE IMAGES WERE TAKEN FROM GOOGLE!!Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Series: Reincarnation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746316
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Watching them throw that girl into the wormhole, who looked younger than me and that was saying something since I was barely seventeen myself, was horrifying especially since I knew I would be the next thrown into that void. It took little time to begin fighting against the cuffs binding me and causing them to cut deep even as two guards move to yank me closer to the doctor/scientist Hilton. "You know fighting against us is useless Subject Six," Hilton said with a shake of his head even as I lunged forward with a snap of my teeth hoping to tear the fuckers throat out. "Truly it is not as if you have anyone who will miss you. Why fight against this when it could give you a better future and life somewhere else?"

"Why do this at all when you won't even know if it works or not?" I asked with a sneer eyes cold even as I kept struggling against the hands holding me. "Either way you will get your just deserts for this you crazy fucker. Once the world finds out just how you tested this fucking thing you will be a goner."

"Throw her in," Hilton ordered with a shake of his head even as I gathered the last of my strength to kick out nailing the fucker between the legs. "That is for all of us," I said before a scream caught in my throat as I was thrown into the wormhole without remorse. 

*****

It was almost like everything was in slow motion as I jerked wildly sending myself off the soft surface I seemed to be resting on while coming up in a fighting stance ready to take out the fucking guards and Hilton along with them. "What sorcery is this?" I asked in confusion and some horror as I took in the feminine pink childlike room that I was in. Without hesitation I began to dismantle the room after noticing how dark it was outside, the answers I found in a princess diary were ones I did not like. "Hilton's fucking wormhole worked," I said with disgust at knowing the fucker was right even if I took some satisfaction in knowing he wouldn't realize this, or at least I couldn't see how he would be able to know seeing as my soul was shoved into another body. "But being Petunia and Vernon's daughter is just fucked up, good lord this is going to be torture." 

*****

"Harry?" I asked quietly after leaving my room and heading downstairs only barely taking notice that the house seemed different than the one in the books, seeing as there were four rooms instead of three upstairs. "Amaryllis?" Harry asked as I opened the cupboard door with distaste and loathing at humans treating a child this way. "Sorry if I woke you," I began before motioning for him to follow me to the kitchen so I could give him some food and something to drink. I had caught my reflection in the mirror that was in the room and I looked to be around the age of ten or eleven, turns out Dudley is two years older than Harry while I was the same age as Harry. "But I figured you would like something to eat what with not getting to eat much of anything. I am so sorry they treat you like shit."

"I don't blame you," Harry said with a shake of his head causing ebony curls to fly into his eyes as large emerald eyes watched me with fondness. "You always go against their wishes anyway to make sure I eat everyday, so thank you for caring for me and being there to help me where you can."

"It still isn't enough," I said with a shake of my head because I knew what would become of his life, lead by the nose to his own death by an old headmaster who should have helped him instead of using him. "I promise to do better, starting with telling you what I found out about your parents."

"Their names were James Fleamont Potter and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans, and I know they weren't killed in a car crash. It seems they died protecting you from something or at least that was what I was able to gather."

I wanted to tell him more but without having proof it would seem like I was lying so I would have to slowly help him learn the truth and make sure he doesn't get led by his nose this time around and be able to live his life to the fullest even if it meant having to go against Riddle and Dumbledore to do so. "I'll start looking for pictures for you that my mother might have hidden in her room when I can but until then lets get you fed and back to bed before Dudley or the others wake up and cause this day to be more hellish than needed." 

*****

My name was now Amaryllis Rose Dursley, I was eleven years old born on July 30 of 1980, a day before Harry James Potter himself. I had also seemed to have replaced the real Amaryllis which was a horrible thought but honestly I had no clue how this worked or why I was placed in this world and such, I wasn't fucking Hilton nor one of his minions to know the whys of things."Dudley get the mail," Vernon said at the kitchen table the next morning making me thankful I hadn't been here when they had gone to the zoo because I know I would have cheered the snake on for snapping at the people, especially at Dudley anyway. "Make Harry get it," Dudley said while moving to smack Harry with his stick only stopping when I kicked him under the table and sent him a look of warning. The only thing I could be thankful for is that I likely got my looks from my grandparents considering Lily was beautiful, meaning I didn't look like I belonged in a zoo with the rest of the Dursley's. "I'll get it," I said before Harry could refuse with a roll of my eyes even as I smoothed out the sundress I had on. I wasn't use to girly things but that was all Amaryllis owned clothing wise and already looking like a doll I had just decided to go with it for now. "Well shit this ain't going to go down well at all."

Staring back at me in my hands were two Hogwarts Letters, one for Harry and the other addressed to me. Knowing the hatred my new 'parents' felt about Hogwarts and magic itself caused me to realize I needed to come up with a way for them to allow me to attend because no way in hell was I missing this chance to see Hogwarts and magic when I now had the chance to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I could even come up with a plan there was a loud knock on the door causing my eyebrow to rise even as I turned to open the door before Vernon could shout for Harry or me to get the door. Standing there was the answers to my current problems making a large welcoming smile to pull up my lips. "Hello there," I said giving a polite nod even as I awaited for McGonagall to speak as to why she was here. "Can I help you Miss?"

"Yes hello," McGonagall said giving a nod in return even as she moved to step in causing me to take a step back. "I am here to speak with a Miss Amaryllis Dursley and a Mr Harry Potter."

"I'm Amaryllis and Harry is the dining room," I said motioning her to follow me after I had shut the front door. Already I knew today was going to be interesting and showed the largest change with me being here, seeing as this meant Harry would not meet Hagrid nor have him give Dudley a pigs tail. "Harry this woman is here to speak with us."

"What are you doing here?" Petunia shouted rushing forward face pale as snow even as Vernon struggled to his feet face the color of puce. "I am here to talk to Amaryllis and Harry about their acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly," McGonagall said causing Petunia to stagger back as she spun to face me in horror. "Now then Mr Potter and Miss Dursley have you received your letters yet?"

"They are right here," I said handing Harry his without giving Petunia or Vernon much attention as Dudley snuck off to the side in order to watch the drama unfold. "Are you saying magic is real?"

"That it is my dear," McGonagall said even as she sent a narrowed eyed look at a silent Petunia who seemed frozen in place. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts if you decide to accept your place there."

"Of course we will," I said after looking toward Harry who looked shell shocked and unbelieving as he remembered the venomous response the Dursley's took to the mention of magic and anything to do with it. "As long as its up to us and not that of our parents, but sadly neither of us would have a way to pay for the things we seem to need."

"Mr. Potter already has a Trust Vault set up by his parents before their deaths," McGonagall said catching Harry's undivided attention at her words. "And once he comes of age which is seventeen in our world he will have access to the Family Vault belonging to the Potter's."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked as Petunia finally moved digging her hand into my arm as she pulled me further back as McGonagall began to tell Harry the sad story surrounding his parents death. "You will not be going," Petunia said to me with narrowed eyes causing my own to narrow as I sent her a look. "I will not pay for you to learn and become one of them."

"This doesn't seem like something one should leave without training mother," I said smoothing my face out even as I began to fill something bubble under my skin with a wish to lash out, something I would bet big money on being my magic. "You cannot stop me from accepting my place at Hogwarts."

"Miss. Amaryllis is correct," McGonagall said catching both Vernon and Petunia's attention as she placed a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from Petunia and closer toward Harry who easily grabbed my hand. "Not allowing her to gain control of her magic can lead to not only her death but that of others around her, it is something to take very seriously."

"Fine then," Vernon said surprising me even as I hissed as memories belonging to this body unlocked showing a nicer side to Vernon and the close bond he had to his daughter even more so than to his son or wife. "If it will keep her safe. Enough Petunia if this will keep our daughter alive and safe then so be it but she will not practice or allow anything belonging to this world invade our house outside of her room." 

*****

The dizzy spell and nausea refused to leave me as I kept catching glimpses of Amaryllis memories that showed a sad story of a mothers jealousy of a beautiful daughter and a fathers love to keep her safe, going so far as to keep hidden the times she had done magic from his wife. It didn't take away the awful attitude he had toward Harry but it showed another side to the man which coupled with the bodies emotions tied to him caused me to fill torn. "Now I do believe we should make a stop at Gringotts to get you some of the money in your Trust Vault and open a student fund for Amaryllis here," McGonagall began only for Harry to cut her off surprising me.

"She can use some of the money from my Trust Vault if there is enough for both of us," Harry offered making me want to coo even as I pulled him into a tight hug. I refused to allow myself to mooch off him for long, no I would grind my knowledge and get in touch with the Goblins and have them invest some of it into things I knew would take off in the coming years to help me earn money quicker. "Thank you," I said after letting him go to ruffle his hair before we went and dealt with the money issue before making our way through Diagon Alley getting everything we needed, though it took a bit of convincing to get Harry to get a password and warded trunk with four compartments. "Now time for us to get our wands."

"Ah I had been expecting you Harry Potter," Ollivander said and he was so much creepier in person than he had been in the movies and books as his white glazed eyes locked with my sapphire ones. "It is interesting to see yet another one out of place."


	3. Chapter 3

The trip through Diagon was a blur after that encounter with Ollivander, it left me unbalanced and curious to see if any other Subjects had been thrown into this world and dimension, to know it wasn't just me here. Harry stuck close to me even as I ordered Madam Malkin to give Harry a whole new makeover, it was my way to make sure he would never have to wear Dudley's castoff's ever again. The only problem was Harry also turned it on me and made sure I also got a whole new wardrobe along with him, he was unselfish and from what I noticed very possessive of me as his cousin. Then again I was the only person who loved and cared for Harry, so of course a child who never knew love before me would become possessive of that and the person who gave that feeling and happiness to them.

"We have two months before September First," I said seriously after we had been returned to the house. It had been with some happiness that Petunia and Vernon had given Harry the last but smallest bedroom we had in the house, it was a good thing I made the boy pick out some nice furniture and had it charged to the Trust Vault but yet again he made me get something also, so in the end I got me a Familiar that I named Poseidon. "Which means we have that long to gain a better idea of the World we are stepping into and make sure we do not make fools of ourselves."

"Is that why you used the extra money I gave you to buy books over those other subjects?" Harry asked making me send him a beaming smile. "Exactly right," I said with a smile full of mischief. "But honestly Harry from that story McGonagall told us, you are famous in the Wizarding World, I do not want you to feel like even more of a failure just because you do not have as long to learn things you should have known from birth."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly catching my attention and causing me to turn toward him with a raised eyebrow. "You have always done what you could to take care of me and make sure I never looked like an idiot, sometimes you feel more like a parent to me than the shadows of Lily and James."

"We are family," I said with a shake of my head. "And that means more than anything to me, but do not forget family doesn't end in blood. We can build our own family around us with people just like us."

"Right," Harry said stubbornly before pulling me into a tight hug. "Family always, no matter what comes we stick together and we create our own family." 

*****

Before I knew it those two months flew by us, in that time I had started to study each of the books with Harry while keeping a detailed notebook for each subject to help me remember everything I would need to know, I even had us practice wand movement with a stick we found outside to help us gain the muscle memory of it. It didn't surprise me that Harry's favorite subjects were Defense Against the Dark Art and Charms since those were two subjects that seemed to fit him. Transfiguration and Potions were the two main courses that I fell in love with along with Runes that I had bought a few beginner books for, it had made Harry laugh even as he read a book over Magical Creatures. "Today is the day," I said toward Harry as my parents dropped us off in front of the train station making me hold back an eye roll at Petunia's fear and loathing tossed toward us. "We begin our real journey and the next great adventure."

"Please do not prank the whole school," Harry said with a sigh of exasperation. "We don't need to get notice just yet while we get used to the large castle."

"Brother dear," a familiar red head said as arms were thrown across our shoulders causing us to stumble into the trolleys that held our trunks and Familiars. "Did we hear mentions of mischief?" The other red head finished for the other making a smile full of sharp teeth and dimples take over my face.

"Mischief is something that always needs spreading," I teased sending them both a wink making Harry roll his eyes. "But as my dear cousin here has said, it will have to wait until we know the castle inside and out."

"Firsties should follow us," the first red head said as they began to lead us through the entrance to nine and three quarters making Harry gap in wonder with me not to far behind. "And allow us to help you in the goal of mischief to spice up Hogwarts."

"Fred and George Weasley come here now," Molly Weasley ordered making both boys sigh but wave us farewell.

"Shall we?" I asked Harry motioning to the train even as I grabbed Poseidon's carrier as Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage. "What about our trunks?" Harry asked only to roll his eyes as I sent him a beaming smile as I used my wand to make our trunks float behind us. "Here this is the perfect compartment," I said finding an empty one at the end of the train before motioning for Harry to enter while I floated our trunks onto the top part meant to hold them.

"This is ever so exciting."

"At least we know about the subjects and aren't totally clueless," Harry said in agreement as he curled into the seat beside the window with his legs pulled against his chest so he could wrap his arms around them. "That makes this feel less surreal even as I fear what the reaction of students will have to me."

"You aren't some thing to gawk at," I said eyes narrowed with warning. "You are just a boy who never got the chance to know his parents and who just wants to learn and grow up stronger, anyone who treats you like a deity or some such will have to deal with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Knowing this was going to be an eight hour train ride did I decide to go over to Harry's side and sprawl out using his thigh closest to me as a pillow as I got comfortable. Harry just gave a huff of laughter as Poseidon jumped up causing me to let out a small grunt as he settled on my stomach. While I loved causing mischief and making Harry laugh, in between that I was either found reading or writing in some comfy corner of a room or sleeping. "Who would have thought you would be so lazy?" Harry teased making me smile as I sent him a wink before closing my eyes.

"When there is no mischief to be had nor a good book to read or write about," I began moving around some to get more comfortable while petting Poseidon's fur. "Then the next best thing to do is nap."

"Here you two are," Fred said as they pulled the compartment door open with large beaming smiles of trouble.

"We thought you had ran away." George finished as they entered the compartment and took the free seat across from us as I turned on my side in order to face them without having to sit up.

"Not even close," I said with a smile. "But we did decide to find a empty compartment to settle in and then take a nice long nap."

"Only because you want to take the chance to explore at night," Harry teased hand falling onto my head and smoothing through blonde locks. "Not that its a bad idea but we could get lost and then what would we do?"

"Firstie's after my own heart," Fred said clutching at his chest while George fluttered his hand in front of his face as he smiled coyly at us. "That mean you are willing to help us?" I asked sending a wink back in their direction along with a kiss. "There you guys are," another slightly older voice cut in with anger. "I have been looking for you two. Mother charged us with making sure Ron got settled on the train, and yet first chance you two get you run off."

"Well Prefect Percy," George said with a roll of his eyes while Fred just shrugged. "We had already agreed to help these two out first." Fred finished motioning toward us as I continued to lie there even as I raised a hand to wave lazily while Harry just nodded. "Can't blame us for not helping Ron, not like he didn't have you to help him out anyway."

"Every where is full Percy," yet another voice said sounding young. "Where am I suppose to sit?"

"You can sit with us," Harry said making me raise an eyebrow even as I stayed silent letting him take the reins. "Not like we have many sitting with us anyway."

"Thanks mate," the younger voice said as they walked into the compartment making me realize it was a eleven year old Ron Weasley. "Didn't know what I was going to do otherwise."

"Where are our manners," I said finally deciding to sit up and offering a warm smile toward the twins and Ron and a polite one toward Percy. "Names Amaryllis Dursley and this here is my cousin Harry."

"Nice to meet you bunch."

"Fred and George Weasley at your service," the twins said together even going so far as to bow and tip an invisible hat toward me making me giggle as I stood up to curtsy to them in return. "This here is our older brother the Perfect Prefect Percy and our baby brother Ron Weasley."

"Oh I must be going," Percy said rushing off as the train began to move. "Do try to behave and not cause any problems you two. Ron I wish you the best of luck in getting into Gryffindor."

"Well we best go find Lee Jordan," Fred said after a moment of silence. "Wanna come with us and see what pet he brought from home? He promised it would be very exciting."

"Oh count me in," I said after sending Harry a look first making him give me a small smile and nod. "Ron be a dear and keep an eye on Harry, he can get into the most troubling of mischief when I am not looking."

"That is you," Harry shouted as I headed out the compartment door with the twins with a cackle as Poseidon settled into Harry's lap. 

*****

"Lee this is Amaryllis," George said waving a hand toward me as we entered the compartment Lee was sitting in clutching a box in his lap. "Amaryllis this is our good friend Lee Jordan."

"Pleasure," I said with a smile even as my eyes stayed locked on the box with interest. "Now do be a pal and share with the class just what you have in the box."

"Lady after my own heart," Lee joked with a laugh even as he leaned forward hand resting on the lid of the box. "Do not fear nor scream my lady for I have something that might cause your heart to stop."

"Ohh," I said also leaning forward after taking a seat across from Lee. "The most interesting of things you have, do go on."

"Here goes," Lee said pulling the lid off and tipping the box causing the large spider inside to scuttle about. "Behold my lovely spider!"

"Yes very lovely that," I said with my head tilted to the side as an idea came to me. "But who are we to keep its magical being to ourselves? Why not be such amazing people and allow the girls in that compartment next door decorated in green and silver and even blue and bronze to feast their own eyes upon it?"

"Now that is an amazing idea," Fred said eyes twinkling as George began to rub his hands together while Lee burst out into loud laughter. "And I agree we really should be gentlemen and a lady about sharing, after all sharing is caring."

That is how screams of fright ended up echoing all over the train as the girls from that compartment ran out in complete fear causing others to peak their heads out only to slam their compartment doors shut in fear at catching sight of an enlarged spider.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent a bit more time with the twins and Lee before waving them goodbye with promises to get into mischief again once we had reached Hogwarts and I had been sorted being the last words given as I headed back to Harry's and I's chosen compartment. When I reached said compartment Harry and Ron had seemed to be in a deep conversation concerning Houses and Quidditch. "Honestly there isn't anything wrong with the four Houses," Harry was saying as I let the compartment door slide shut behind me. "Its the people not the House that cause them to have either good or bad things said about them. I might end up in Slytherin because I have such a large ambition to surpass my parents and make them proud of who I have become, to show them their sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"Just as I might end up in Ravenclaw," I added plopping down beside Harry sending the other a proud beaming smile that had him blushing and ducking his head. "Because of my want and need to understand everything, to take it all apart and see what else it can do."

"Then I might get Hufflepuff," Ron said understanding lighting his eyes as his tense shoulders slumped. "I care about my family and already see you both as friends, and I would do anything for them. I'm sorry didn't realize I was being like the Pureblood's I know who are so against Muggleborns, only instead of making it about blood I had made it about Houses."

"We're eleven," I said reaching forward to pat his clenched hand. "We aren't perfect and we will only grow and learn from here on out. Just make sure to never forget that sometimes we make mistakes that we need to own up to and fix."

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called out from the now opened door. "But have any of you seen a toad? My friend Neville has lost one."

"Nope," Harry said with a shake of his head. "But I think you might have better luck asking a Prefect to use a spell to summon the toad to them. It would help you find it faster than going from compartment to compartment."

"Though I would look for one wearing yellow and black," Ron offered stopping what he had planned to say. "They are the most likely to help without overthinking it, but then again Ravenclaw Prefect or Gryffindor Prefect might help also."

"Alright," the girl who I believed was Hermione said giving a determined nod. "Thank you, but I would advice changing now since we are going to arriving soon." 

******

Having Harry and Ron stand outside the compartment while I changed took little time and once I had done so switched places with them so they could do the same. When we pulled to a stop and were given the orders to disembark the nerves I felt went up since I knew this was the true moment of truth. Yet walking behind Hagrid to the boats and sharing one with Ron, Harry, and a boy name Dean Thomas took little time, so now here we stood awaiting McGonagall's return outside of the Great Hall. "Follow me," McGonagall ordered after warning us about House Points and Rewards and such. The hat sang his song and now the moment of truth had arrived, had my being here changed things?

"Dursley, Amaryllis"

' _You have so much potential hidden inside you_ ,' The Sorting Hat began inside my mind as it began going through my memories. ' _But the best place to put you would be_.'

"RAVENCLAW."

My nerves faded some as I sent Harry and the others a beaming smile before skipping to my House as the bronze and blue colors were added to my House tie and robes. Watching the sorting continue showed that so far no changes had been made, but I knew it might not show until those I directly talked to were sorted. "Potter, Harry." Was called finally making my breath catch as I leaned forward to see just where my cousin would be placed.

"SLYTHERIN,"

The Sorting Hat called out making my eyes widen even as I stood to my feet and clapped loudly for my cousin who had turned toward me before heading to his House table that sat in shocked silence. "Weasley, Ron." Was up next and I wasn't really worried for him since I knew that for the most part his whole family had been placed into Gryffindor.

"HUFFLEPUFF,"

The Sorting Hat shouted and this time I almost chocked on my spite as yet another change made itself known as Ron kept his head proudly raised as he moved to sit at the House of Hufflepuff. Only Hermione seemed to have gotten into the House of Lions it seemed along with Neville anyway. 

******

I wasn't able to catch a moment to speak with Harry or Ron, but I did make sure that both caught my looks of encouragement and happiness making both boys slump before sending me a returning smile. Now to see just what tomorrow would bring, I didn't know if I was worried or not to know that we all got into different Houses or not but either way we would have to push forward. "Ravenclaw First Years with me," the Prefect for Ravenclaw called out after dinner had been finished and Dumbledore had warned everyone away from the Third Floor Corridor. "Keep up and try to memorize the way to the Great Hall."

"There are only a few rules you must follow in the House of Ravens," Professor Flitwick said as we settled in the Common Room. "Be courteous to all other students attending Hogwarts with you, do not forget to finish all homework assigned to you by each Professor, and no bullying will be tolerated in the House of Ravens."

"Sleep well children and I do hope you learn and grow well here in your time at Hogwarts." 

******

I had gone to bed early with plans to wake up to explore the castle for a few hours, something I had shared with Harry and Ron and got both their agreements to join me in my exploration. What I wasn't expecting was to wake up in a cold sweat with a curse on my lips in the name of Hilton. "He fucking won," I said with a grimace hands moving to fist blond hair. "Why didn't none of take into account him doing something to make sure his fucking project worked?! And now we have to worry about Subject Zero working with us or against us."


	6. Chapter 6

Dream World ~

I wasn't surprised that once again I ended up back at that void galaxy place with the eight chairs surrounding a round table, anxious but not surprised. Yet a part of me saw us all as our own small family, we were connected because of Hilton, connected through our want to live this second life to the fullest; even Subject Zero seemed to be slowly loosening up, and this was only the second dream we were sharing. "Here again, huh?" Nori asked as she settled into her chair. Out of all of us it seemed we either ranged around the same age, or were decade or so older. Time passed differently in each Dimension it seemed, so we had hope yet of Macaria keeping her word, which meant I would have to start looking into healing magic for those without magic to help them. "Not to surprising," Airi said with a snort of laughter. "This was what Hilton wanted, Macaria here finding out just what World we ended up in and how we are living our 'new' lives."

"I have thought over your words," Macaria said causing us all to fall silent. A part of me felt bad for her, if it had been Harry in the place of her sister it made me wonder if I would do the same thing. "And I am willing to tell Hilton half truths, give him crumbs to keep him from being suspicious as long as you keep your word of looking into a way to help my sister."

"How do you not know if she is still alive or not?" Lucy asked eyes hard. Her question caused me to twist in my seat while clutching my hands together under the table, to think Macaria could have done all of this, only for her sister to still die in the end.

"That is something you should take into account," Melody said with a nod of her head. "You have no way of knowing if Hilton will keep his word, seeing as you are in a whole new world than he is."

"Than I will find a way back and bath in his blood," Macaria said eyes dark. "It would mean all of this, would be meaningless."

"I can get behind killing Hilton," Iris said before sighing and running a hand through her hair. "But either way we should focus on ourselves and the lives we are now living, Hilton has no way to contact us nor even take us away from this. Does he?"

All eyes turned to Macaria with slight fear, because to get used to this new life and to actually be happy for once, only for Hilton to take that away; it would destroy me and likely the others as well. "He does not," Macaria said with a shake of her head. "Hilton only wanted to see if it works so he can take it to the White House. I am only suppose to have one dream where he will contact me, to give him the answers he seeks before focusing on you seven and my own life; I am suppose to guide you all and answer any questions you have."

"Then lying to him won't make a difference," Usopp said with slumped shoulders. "I thought you would be forced to speak with him more than once, but if its only the one time he will be seeking to speak with you than you can inform him of it only half working. This would cause him some problems but could also make him throw in more people."

"No more," Nori snarled eyes bleeding crimson and turning into slits. "I will not allow him to continue to throw away people's lives on his own whims, he is playing God! I will look into seals and see if there is a way to reach our original dimension and close off its ability to reach out again into other worlds."

"I can look into Runes and other types of magic," Iris offered while I nodded with some hesitation. "Well Amaryllis and I can, it would be wise since we are from two different time lines giving us more options."

"Than I can also look into anything here in my world," Lucy offered with a slight wave of her hand. "Mavis this feels like we are a fucking war council or something. Only our enemy is Hilton who is just one scientist out of many."

"It might be bigger than that," Melody said catching our attention. "Think about it, this dream world connects different dimensions and worlds together. What if it becomes more than that? What if this continues on and ends up melding all eight worlds into one along with our original one?"

"Something else to make sure doesn't happen," Usopp said leaning forward. "I don't have anything but Devil Fruits in Airi's and I's world, meaning it will be up to the ones that do to find a way to make sure that our worlds don't meld together or worse cause them to collapse."

"Hilton could be the reason all worlds implode," I said through a closed throat. "We need to make sure that he can't continue, and find a way to remove this dream world from happening in case it also becomes a threat to our worlds."

"This dream world isn't the problem yet," Macaria said. "But it could be if it starts to happen during waking hours, like if one of us appear before the others or are pulled into their Dimension."

"So even if we wanted to," Airi began with distaste.

"We couldn't kill Hilton because it would implode our worlds," Nori finished for her before banging her head against the table.

"It also means my hope of saving my sister was foolish," Macaria said head bowed causing her hair to cover her eyes. "Hilton played me as a fool, used me as his perfect weapon without needing to even raise his hands or force me to do his biding."

"Not to be a cold bitch," Lucy said with a grimace. "But there is no point to keep worrying about your sister, if she seemed better than she will likely be fine. Plus all of this kind of out weighs the importance of just one person."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been over two weeks since we had arrived and been sorted, and two weeks were dreams of that one world had cut into my new life and caused me a mix of fear and anger at just what could have happened of all worlds imploding. Then again I had decided to focus on what I could change and do, Harry, Ron, and I always sitting together during lunch and dinner while ignoring the looks and whispers from the others being the biggest change and fuck you to Dumbledore and the prejudice of Houses. "You alright Amaryllis?" Ron asked as we settled at the Hufflepuff table for dinner. I had overlooked the current homework given to us from classes, Potion's came easily to me surprisingly meaning I focused on helping both boys with understanding the subject since Severus Snape focused on torturing them in class.

"Bad dream," I answered with a small grimace. "Though I think we should maybe make a study group. Seeing as there are some subjects we are struggling with, this would also help us make more friends."

"Who do you want to ask?" Harry asked with a knowing smile. In these last two weeks Harry had opened up to Ron and began to take his classes seriously, mostly because I had told him it would be something to make his parents proud of him, and show up my parents who kept calling him stupid and useless.

"Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott," I listed off thinking over who would be best to ask. "Theodore Nott, and Anthony Goldstien. Those seven are in the top bracket so far of understanding the work load and don't seem like they would have a huge issue of joining us for a study group."

"Why so serious?" Fred and George said as one coming to stand directly behind me before motioning for both Harry and Ron to move over. "Joker much?" I teased back before I could stop myself making me grimace even as the four boys sent me confused looks.

"Forget I said that. Anyway we have no wish to fail our classes, so we are talking about making a study group."

"Why not look into asking older students to join?" Ron asked after glaring at George for shoving him over so he could sit beside me."Most won't want to spend time with First Years," I answered with a shrug. "To them we are boring and not worth their time since they have to focus on their own classes and spell work along with Quidditch."

"Still wouldn't hurt to ask," Harry said before looking directly at Fred and George. "Wanna help out some First Years?"

"Nope," George answered throwing an arm around my shoulders. Fred laughed before sending Harry a disappointed look. "Not our forte I am afraid." Fred finished for George making Ron and Harry grimace and pout at being denied. "I told you," I sang with a smile before eyeing the twins. "Why exactly are you over here bugging us anyway?"

"Did you hear that George?" Fred asked with a gasp placing a hand over his heart.

"She thinks we are bugging her."

"I hear Fred," George answered with a fake pout and watery eyes. "And here we thought to ask if she would like to help with our latest prank."

"Oh a prank?" I cut in with a large smile and all but bouncing in my seat as Harry paled and scooted further away from me. I offered both older boys a charming smile and a flutter of my eyelashes while clasping my hands just under my chin.

"I apologize oh majestic ones and ask that you allow this humble peasant to join you in your merry band of mischief."

"I don't know," Fred began with a thoughtful look. George hummed with a nod leaning closer to my face with a stern look.

"You did say we were bugging you."

"Please accept my most humble of apologies," I said with fake solemness as I bowed my head in regret causing Ron to snort and chock on his food. "But I have learned my mistake and wish to take back my errant words."

"Then we shall allow you to join us," George answered with a solemn nod before twining his arm with one of mine as Fred copied with the other. They easily picked me up before dragging me from the Great Hall with a laugh. "Onward and forward into the mischief world!"

"Should we be worried?" Ron asked Harry as they watched me be dragged away with large grins covering the twins faces.

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitation. "We should be beyond worried along with making sure to check any food and drink for the next couple of days knowing Amaryllis as I do." 

*****

"So what mischief are we going to do?" I asked once I had been set back on my own feet in the boy dormitory room. It had caused the other two random Gryffindor boys to shriek and take off as Lee laughed from where he laid sprawled out on his bed.

"The best kind," George said as Fred went to get what I would guess was the Marauders Map. "Because we have an amazing surprise to show you, one you cannot share with anyone else since it is our secret."

"Of course," I offered seriously even as my eyes all but sparkled at the thought of seeing the Map that would play a large role. "You have my word as a fellow prankster."

"This is the Marauders Map," Fred began seriously as he held aloft said Map. "With the words 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' as you point your wand at the parchment will allow the Map to appear."

"If you want to clear it you have to say 'Mischief Managed," George added with a nod even as they activated the map and allowed me to overlook it.

"Who is Peter Pettigrew?" I asked after taking notice that Peter did in fact show on the map making this easier for me to get the rat caught and Sirius free.

"What?" George asked grabbing the map and looking to where I pointed as Lee and Fred looked over his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

My question caused both twins to freeze before Fred cursed and sent a look to George who nodded and took off like a bat out of hell, it seemed we would be getting Sirius free sooner than I had hoped. It also made me so happy that the twins decided to trust me so early on to allow for this to be taken care of, Pettigrew deserved a death sentence for the betrayal against his friends who had stood by him.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked sternly as she stalked into the room eyes over looking the room with worry. "We found something that should be brought to your attention," Fred said teasing and mischief nowhere to be found in his tone and face. "Even at the risk of losing the map this isn't something we should keep to ourselves."

"Peter Pettigrew is inside the school."

"Pettigrew is dead," McGonagall scolded eyes narrowed. "This is not a joke or prank that I will let pass with points being taken."

"We can prove it," I cut in my own eyes narrowed. As Head of our House she needed to take in all worries brought to her seriously, even if it turned out to be nothing she still had to listen and take action. "Which is why we brought this to your attention."

"This map was created by the Marauders. It sees through all spells, potions, and transfiguration to show who all is inside Hogwarts walls."

"Show me," McGonagall said face pale as George moved forward to show her the map and the dot that belonged to Pettigrew. "Mr. Weasley go get Headmaster Dumbledore, and you Mr. Jordan go to Professor Snape and have him call the Auror department."

"Right away," both boys said taking off once again. 

*****

After that McGonagall had gotten the information to work out how to access the map and then met with Dumbledore and Amelia Bones who had arrived not to long after into the Common Room. We were ordered to head back to the Great Hall where all students had been ordered to stay in as the Professors and Headmaster along with the Auror officers to arrest Pettigrew. "Amaryllis whats going on?" Harry asked softly as I joined them at the Ravenclaw table. Again we paid zero attention to the students watching us.

"We found out that someone thought dead is very much alive," I said just as softly reaching to clasp his hand with mine. "You remember that story they told you of your parents and Pettigrew?"

"Yes," Harry said eyes narrowing onto me even as he looked at those near us. "You called it a story meaning something of it is either false or has been fabricated."

"Seeing as they didn't order to stay silent," I began with a small wink even as my face fell into a cold mask." Pettigrew is alive and is somewhere in this castle."

"So he likely isn't the savior they made him out to be," Harry said with a nod and a dark look. "Because why else would he hide and pretend to be dead unless he is guilty of something, hopefully they catch him." 

*****

"Mr. Potter if you could come with us," Dumbledore said gently as he headed toward where we sat making Harry raise an eyebrow. "There are some things that have come to the surface that concern you."

"Only if Amaryllis can come along," Harry said making my eyes widen even as Dumbledore smiled proudly. "She is my family and I think whatever this is means I will need someone to lean on."

"Of course Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said before motioning for us to follow him. And so we gained to our feet and walked right behind him as he led us to the Headmasters Office. "Now I might be wrong but something tells me Miss. Dursley here might have informed you of what this is going to be about."

"I have," I said with a sheepish smile and burning face causing Dumbledore to chuckle. "But I figured since it had to do with Pettigrew and his parents, well he deserved to know."

"Its alright Miss. Dursley," Dumbledore began only for me to grimace and hold a hand up catching his attention fully. "Yes?"

"Can you call me Miss. Evans?" I asked with slumped shoulders and a tired smile. I couldn't stand being called Dursley and planned to change my last name as soon as possible so I would no longer be a Dursley.

"I can," Dumbledore said as we reached the Headmasters Office. "Right this way Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans."

"There you are Dumbledore," Amelia Bones said eyes hard before nodding to Harry and I while walking closer. "My name is Amelia Bones. Head Auror of the DMLE and I want to make sure you are in the know of the current issue."

"Did you find out why Pettigrew faked his death?" Harry asked shoulders back and chin tilted up as he made sure to make eye contact with her.

"He was hiding as a pet rat," Amelia began after a nod from Dumbledore. "And we also now know that Sirius Black never received a trial."

"That didn't answer his question of why Pettigrew faked his death," I said speaking up and causing all eyes to fall on me. "Unless Sirius Black not getting a trail ties into this."

"It does," Amelia said with a calculating look sent to me. "Because Pettigrew faked his death so Sirius Black would take the fall."

"So this is incompetence concerning the DMLE and the Ministry," I said with a scoff and shake of my head. "Really makes me reassured about my rights here in this world."

"If Sirius is innocent then he has the right to sue the Ministry and the DMLE for throwing him into prison for eleven years," Harry added with a nod and a disgusted look sent to Amelia. "Which also means your department doesn't have the people they are protecting best interest at heart."

"You are correct," Amelia said with a grimace. "And once the public and Lords of House find out then this will be a very bad situation. Either way as Sirius Black is your Godfather and will have the right to you after being freed and healed, it was up to us to make sure you are correctly informed of the proceedings."


	9. Chapter 9

Before we knew it a month had passed and all over the Prophet and other Magical News was in bold the truth about Sirius Black's innocence and the fact that Pettigrew was alive and had been the true betrayer of the Potter's. Harry and I weren't pulled out of class again so both of us were in the dark concerning what was happening with the whole trial and case, though from what we could glean from the newspapers, it seemed that Sirius was getting the help he needed and would likely gain custody of Harry.

"You have to promise," I began. "That once you move in with Sirius and get a good home that you will keep in touch."

"If I file a case against Petunia and Vernon they could lose custody of both Dudley and you," Harry stated. "So maybe then Sirius could ask for custody of you seeing as I know your aunt on your dads side won't win the battle."

"Maybe," I cautioned. "But that isn't guaranteed seeing as I only share blood with you through our mothers."

"The Goblin's could help," Ron stated. "They are the best ones to go to in getting a good lawyer to win a court battle for you. Or at least that is what my older brother Bill tells us when he writes home."

"Either way we should focus on classes for now," I decided. "It has already been a full month and so much has happened."

"Finding out the truth concerning my parents and who betrayed them," Harry growled. "To getting put on the Quidditch team."

"Congrats for that," I exclaimed with a smirk. "Though honestly can't say I am surprised. But did Snape yell at Malfoy for pulling that stunt?"

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter," Dumbledore's voice called out. We had been talking at the Hufflepuff table so it was a slight shock to hear Dumbledore shout for our attention, it caused the whole Great Hall to fall silent. "If you both could come with me please." 

*****

It almost feels like a repeat of the day that the Auror's showed up and we had to explain how we found out about Pettigrew and how he was hiding with the Weasley family, though I kept silent as we walked up the stairs into the Headmaster's office. Only for everything to freeze around me as I was taken into a world similar to one I had in my dreams, this couldn't be good. And I was right it wasn't, Death and Life had a hand in reopening the connection between us all including Macaria's sister who was in a similar past as Iris as Newt Scamander's daughter, this couldn't get any worse. When I focused again it was to see time was moving normally again and we had arrived to Dumbledore's office where Amelia Bones awaited us with a man who could only be Sirius Black.

"Miss Evans," Amelia Bones stated. "It is a pleasure to see you both are doing well in class and outside of it."

"It is good to see you as well Lady Bones," I returned. "Though while I can understand wanting Harry here to meet who I believe might be Sirius Black, I am confused as to why you also called for my attendance."

"Mr. Potter had made a good point in you being his family," Dumbledore explained with a cheery smile as he offered us a lemon drop. "So I believed it would be in the best interest to believe he would also want you here as he meets his Godfather for the first time that he is aware of outside of infancy."

"You would be correct," Harry agreed. "Though before that I would like to know if I could file a complaint and create a case against Petunia and Vernon Dursley for child abuse and have Sirius here also work to gain mine and Amaryllis' custody."

"Harry," I yelped. We had only barely discussed this previously before getting called up here, I should have known that while intelligent and sneaky he also had moments that would make a Gryffindor proud. "We can after this meeting," Amelia answered eyes narrowed. "We take abuse of a child very seriously here in our world."

"Either way allow me to introduce Sirius Orion Black, your Godfather."

"Its so good to see you Harry," Sirius admitted teary eyed and hands shaking as he moved toward Harry. "It was one of the few things that helped me keep going."

"Well now you both will get the chance to make plenty of memories together," Dumbledore added before motioning to Amelia to follow him. "Why don't we give them a chance to talk."

I would have followed if Harry hadn't grabbed my hand and tugged me to the large love seat Dumbledore had conjured before the large fireplace as Sirius took the single seat beside the love seat. Magic healing wasn't something to sniff at, because after only a month Sirius looked healthy and whole, which I knew was miss leading seeing as his mind is where most of the scars would lay.

"I hear its you and the twins of Molly Weasley that I have to thank," Sirius began after a moment of silence. "So thank you for bringing Pettigrew to the attention of McGonagall."

"It was the right thing to do," I answered. "I wasn't aware if you were innocent or guilty but I knew Pettigrew hiding didn't make sense."

"Will you fight for her custody?" Harry demanded making me reach over to smack the back of his head.

"Of course," Sirius agreed. "It would be the least I could do for the role she played in freeing me from that hell hole."

"I'm not in Gryffindor," Harry blurted. He had heard stories and rude comments about his parents and his fathers friends from Snape and even caught mention of them from the other professors who knew them. "I got into Slytherin and I am happy being in my House. Amaryllis is in Ravenclaw and my other best friend is in Hufflepuff."

"Though I have two good prankster friends that are Gryffindor," I added. Sirius didn't respond at first before giving a small huff of laughter and reaching over to ruffle Harry's hair and then tug at my curls.

"Congratulations," Sirius replied happily. "No matter what House you are in. I am proud of you."


	10. Chapter 10

I could tell just how much Harry wanted this to work, how even the thought of leaving the Dursley's house had him all but bouncing in his seat. And I couldn't blame him because if there was one person who deserved a familial love, it would be Harry who had everything snatched from him, and yet was expected to be our world's hero. Even so I kept thinking back on my conversation with the other girls in that dream world and just who might be my soulmates, even as a part of me believed the twins were likely two of them.

"Harry also got onto his Quidditch team," I added with a smile as Sirius all but beamed. "As their seeker."

"Have you played a game yet?" Sirius questioned leaning forward smile bright. If there was one way to get Harry to relax it would be talking about Hogwarts and more so Quidditch which had caught Harry's attention from the moment he flew his first broom. 

****

The rest of our first visit with Sirius went well, Harry and I both promising to write him everyday as he left through the Floo with Amelia Bones who had also taken Harry's statement concerning my parents along with my own. Hopefully by this summer we could make a stop at Gringotts Bank allowing me to legally change my last name, even maybe check to see if I have any Vaults or not. "There you are," Ron called out with relief as we entered the common room. "Was starting to worry about you two getting into trouble or something with Dumbledore."

"Please if I get called to the Headmaster's office for trouble it would be with George and Fred," I refuted with a laugh only to yelp as Fred and George settled on either side of me on the couch facing Ron and Harry. "Its like speak of the devil with you two!"

"Did we hear," began George as he pressed his cheek against mine. I couldn't help the small laugh as Fred did the same on my other side.

"That you were taken to the Headmaster's office," continued Fred.

"Without us?" they finished together.

"It wasn't because I got up to mischief without you," I reassured even as I used my hands to shove their faces away from mine. "Harry and I had to meet with someone important is all, so relax."

"Though also why are you in the Hufflepuff common room?"

"Because that is where you are," answered Ron with huff causing both older boys to roll their eyes. "I swear your like the only person they even bother to hunt down."

"Because I am adorable," I teased with a flutter of my eyelashes making Harry snort as Fred and George cooed. "Either way it looks like Sirius will be working to get custody of Harry and I, seeing as Harry got a case started against those dicks I call parents."

"What is going to happen with your brother?" Ron wondered making me grimace. Dudley and I weren't close, to the point I saw Harry more as a brother than Dudley, and it sometimes sucked but it wasn't something I could control. "Likely foster care," I answered with a sigh. "Dudley needs a lot of help and I don't see him having a good time of it for awhile, but maybe it will help straighten him out if he gets the help he needs."

"Honestly I don't see him getting adopted," Harry admitted. "Petunia and Vernon both ruined him concerning his attitude and belief of never doing any wrong."

"He is still young enough for that to be changed," I refuted before sighing as I leaned back into the couch. "Either way onto a new subject."

"Where is that hunk of a Puff?"

"Your obsession with Diggory is concerning," Harry stated with a grimace. George and Fred let out fake gasps of hurt as they turned toward me with their hands resting over their hearts as if I had mortally wounded them.

"Say it isn't so," pleaded George with a fake sniffle. "Have you already replaced us with Diggory? Were we just not good enough?"

"And here I thought we were the ones for you," added Fred wiping a fake tear from his eye. "So to know you have been sneaking around with Diggory is just heartbreaking."

"I'm sorry," I said with fake solemnity. "He just drew me in with those warm blue eyes and dimples."

"We have blue eyes," George stated leaning closer so our noses all but touched so I could see said blue eyes. "Are they just not good enough for you?"

"Drama Queens," Harry grumbled before bursting out laughing as Diggory walked into the common room making Fred and George stand with a huff as they flounced from the room while sending Diggory a glare.

"What?" asked Diggory eyes wide and brows furrowed as he watched the twins leave. The poor boy didn't even know what he did to earn the wrath of the twins.

"Nothing," reassured Ron with a sigh. "Just the twins being the twins."

And I couldn't help it, I threw my head back and cackled at the confused adorable look Diggory wore while Harry sat there pinching the bridge of his nose while Ron looked about done with all of our shit. This was a moment I would cherish, seeing as it helped me overcome the anxiety the meeting with the others had left me in. "See you later hunk of a Puff," I called out while giving Diggory a wave as I dragged both Harry and Ron from the common room. "Now onward we go to find the pouting twins."

"Why drag us into it?" demanded Ron as he tried to dig his heels in so I would let him go. The poor fool should have known better, Harry did seeing as he just followed along with a look of suffering. "Because I can," I sassed and if my hands hadn't been full of their cloaks I would have posed evil like. "Also I need someone to sacrifice to them."

"Your evil," they both whimpered making let out another cackle of glee.


	11. Chapter 11

It took very little time to find the sulking twins, seeing as they had decided to sulk in the Kitchens where they could get food and and not be bothered by the rest of the students or other people in general. I knew they weren't really upset seeing how each had that glint in their sky blue eyes that all but spelled mischief and mayhem. Ron and Harry had both all but turned into sloths as they followed behind me, and they call Fred and George drama queens.

"My loves," I exclaimed as I pushed Ron and Harry forward. "I hope you humbly accept these two as sacrifice for having offended you!"

"We are going to die," whimpered Ron toward Harry who had hung his head. "She really threw us to the wolves!"

"She does that," answered Harry with a dejected sigh. "Its why I try to stay on her good side by finding her shiny things and cooking her food."

"You make me sound like an deranged animal," I said with a huff more than a bit offended. "Now I will have to help my loves prank you.

"The look of complete deadpan that Ron shot Harry sent the twins and I over the edge as we all but collapsed in laughter. In the end George and Fred let the other two off the hook as we all sat down to eat the food the House Elves prepared for us while talking over our time so far here at Hogwarts.

****

I didn't realize what having Sirius Black be a true free man meant, not until Harry and I ended up being once again summoned into the Headmaster's office halfway into the year and sent through the Floo to where Sirius awaited us at Gringotts. Because the Ministry and Magical Minister were trying to kiss up to Sirius after he had finally got a trial they all but handed over our custody to him. "So why are we here at Gringotts?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Honestly it was great having a moment to relax instead of deal with keeping Harry alive and away from the currently possessed teacher with Ron's help, we even ended up befriending Hermione and Neville. "Because I want to set up a Vault for you," answered Sirius. "James and Lily already had one set up for Harry with a set amount being added in every year from the Family Vault to his Trust Vault. So we just have to get one for you set up as well."

"Can I also have an Inheritance Test done?" I inquired trying to keep from jumping in excitement. This would also allow me a chance to have my last name changed along with finding out just how many soulmates I had. "I don't see why not," Sirius said with a shrug as he lead us further into Gringotts and toward an office that had a large Black Family Crest engraved on the door. "Account Manager Longfellow is the manager for the Black's and has been for a long time so be respectful."

We had to let Sirius take the reins as Lord Black and current stand in for Lord Potter seeing as Harry was not of age and under his care. But thankfully it took little time to have the Potter Vaults reopened along with fixing the state of business they had holds in, it had upset him but he understood why Dumbledore had it all halted.

"Now onto the Inheritance Test," Longfellow stated with a sneer after stamping and signing off the Trust Vault that now belonged to me. "Just allow a bit of your magic to absorb into the parchment along with three drops of your blood."

With one last deep breath I did as instructed and then watched with anticipation as the parchment glowed before starting to gain writing across it all the way to the bottom leaving me in some shock as I read over the Inheritance Test.

**Inheritance Test**

**Name: Amaryllis Rose Dursley**

**Date of Birth: July 30, 1980**

**Status: Half-Blood**

**Heiress To:**

**Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (Maternal Line)**

**Vaults:**

**Trust Vault 1190: 200,000 g and 33,000 k**

**Slytherin Family Vault 0002: UNKNOWN**

**Tom Riddle's Vault 2232: UNKNOWN**

**BONDS:**

**Fredrick Gideon Weasley (Soulmate)**

**George Fabian Weasley (Soulmate)**

**Lord Marcellus Ares Zabini (Soulmate)**

**Heir Anthony Apollo Goldstien (Soulmate)**

**Heir Harry James Potter (Familial)**

**Lord Sirius Orion Black (Familial)**

Well that was not what I had been expecting, and I had zero clue as to who Lord Zabini was since I knew for a fact Blaise Zabini's father was dead thanks to his mother the Black Widow. I also had not been expecting being Heiress to Slytherin, even if I had thought there might have been a chance seeing as Harry could speak Parseltongue and that was a Family Trait that even his own son would gain. "Soulmates?" questioned Harry brows furrowed as he read over my shoulder. Which was hella rude and earned him a smack on the back of the head.

"Four of them," I agreed with a grimace as my mind flashed back over the latest meeting in the dream world and the discovery of having more than three to maybe even the same one for those in same worlds but different dimensions. "Sirius do you know who Lord Zabini is?"

"No," Sirius answered with a shake of his head. "But I do know the family comes from Italy and only recently gained ties here in England after one of their own married the Black Widow."

"What name do you wish to take as your own?" Longfellow inquired a new set of parchment set in front of him.

"Amaryllis Lily Slytherin," I answered with a wicked grin. "It has been awhile since one has carried the name and it is about time a member of the House drug it out of the dirt the previous Dark Lord has left it in."

"Many will turn against you," warned Sirius but he didn't try to stop me from going through with the name change. "So I would always wear your Heiress ring along with keeping an eye out on others. Unless of course you plan to take up your Headship Ring and place as the last of the line is allowed to."


	12. Chapter 12

When we had returned to Hogwarts I had my mind mainly focused on the fact that I did in fact have four soulmates, two of which were the twins George and Fred as I had thought they might be. But it was Anthony Goldstien and Marcellus Zabini that had my mind going to work in figuring out just who they were, because while I believed Anthony was also a Ravenclaw in my year, I wasn't sure just who Marcellus was. "Are you alright?" asked Harry as he clasped his hand in mine.

"Just surprised," I answered softly while giving him a warm smile. "But either way we should focus on finishing the school year on a positive note so we can go home to Sirius who has promised us a nice new home to decorate."

"Did it go well?" demanded Ron as we sneaked into the Hufflepuff Common Room where he had waited up for us. Though to my surprise the twins were also waiting for us with their brother, why it surprised me I didn't know, but it did.

"Yeah," answered Harry with a beaming smile. "Amaryllis also found out who her soulmates are!"

"Harry," I scolded with a sharp glare causing him to send me a sheepish smile in return. "But yes turns out I have four of them."

"Do tell," all but demanded Fred as George and he moved to stand on either side of where I stood near the entrance. "Just who is the lucky chaps that get to be with yours truly?"

"Well my loves," I sighed with a flutter of my eyelashes as I leaned into them. "I am looking at the two devilish ones who get to be with me."

"Oh great," groaned Ron with a pale face. "Now there is no stopping them. This is a nightmare in the making Harry!"

"Its not that bad Ronnikens," teased George as he wrapped an arm around my waist. Fred chuckled as he place an arm around my shoulders.

"I mean just think it could have been Percy," continued Fred with a wrinkle of his nose causing me to snort. "Or even worse than that.."

"Filch!"

"Now that is uncalled for," I pouted while slapping them both in the stomach. "But in truth I haven't the foggiest on who my other two soulmates are even though I know their names."

"And who would that be?" asked Fred as he dragged me forward to the couch by the fireplace knowing my love of fireplaces. "Lord Marcellus Zabini and Heir Anthony Goldstien," I answered causing the twins to straighten while Ron went and hit his head on the coffee table in front of us. "You know who they are."

"Lord Marcellus Zabini is that First Year Blaise Zabini's uncle," answered George. "Rumor has it that when the Black Widow started hunting for her next husband she wanted the Zabini Lord."

"But he didn't want her," continued Fred with a light chuckle. "So she settled for the other brother much to the Lord Marcellus disgust."

"He adores his nephew though."

"Anthony Goldstien is in our year," said Ron with a shake of his head as he leaned back against the couch Harry had sat at so he ended up sitting right by Harry's feet. "He is also a Ravenclaw so in the same House as you. His family are really well known Neutral Family, not even Dumbledore tries to mess with that family."

"You guys know a lot," I mused with a raised eyebrow. From the way J.K. Rowling made it out, the Weasley family weren't well liked by other Pure-bloods and that they weren't exactly in the know about the things around them, or that they didn't care to know. "Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing, just surprised."

"We are related to the Black's," shrugged Fred with a wicked grin. "Not that many seem to care to remember. Either way Bill hears a lot considering his job as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and Percy sucking up the higher ups to gain his dream of being high in the Ministry once he graduates Hogwarts."

"Plus Hogwarts walls have ears everywhere," added George. "So we of course know everything there is to know concerning the latest and known gossip."

****

I wasn't as surprised when I found myself back in that dream world facing the others as they all took a minute to look around. After that minute though I decided to get down to the point and focus on those who also resided in the Magical World parallel to mine.

"Iris," I called out before also turning to Alana. "Alana, have you both been to Gringotts yet? If you have, have you taken an Inheritance Test?"

"I have," answered Iris with a small grimace. "And yeah I also took the test which did in fact list all of my soulmates, which there was four of..."

"I haven't," denied Alana with a slight shrug. "I am also just focusing on my friendships and exploring the castle though."

"Who are your soulmates?" asked Nori as she looked between Iris and I. Iris sent me a look so I just waved her on.

"Lord Orion Black," began Iris with an ironic smile twisting her lips. "Lord Lynx Lestrange, Heir Frank Longbottom, and Heir Lucius Malfoy."

"Lord Marcellus Zabini," I said next. "Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Heir Anthony Goldstien."

"So I have no clue who either Lynx or Marcellus are," grumbled Melody with a furrowed brow. "I mean I was a huge Harry Potter nerd so I know for a fact neither of those guys existed in J.K. Rowling's books."

"You got Frank?" I couldn't help but ask to Iris in some surprise. I mean that would mean Neville Longbottom wouldn't be born, and if he was, he would be a completely different person to who the fandom knew him as.

"He looks nothing like the dude they got to play him in the movies," retorted Iris with a roll of her eyes. "Then again none of them look like the actors who played them so that isn't saying much."

"Frank is already with Alice in my timeline," mused Alana. "So yes I would have to say nothing would be as we knew it."


	13. Chapter 13

The dreams in the Dream World were happening more often making me wonder if they were about to come to a complete stop or if something else was going to happen. Either way my focus had been on locating Heir Goldstien and sending a letter to Lord Zabini with a copy of the results stamped by the Goblin's to prove authenticity. "Can I speak with you?" I asked as I moved to step in front of where Heir Anthony Goldstien was sitting in the library.

"If you would like to take a seat you may," answered Goldstien as he nodded to the free seat across from him as he set his book to the side after making his place. "What do you wish to speak with me about? And I do not think we have been introduced, Heir Anthony Goldstien. You may call me Anthony."

"Pleasure to meet you Anthony," I answered with a small gentle smile as I took the seat. "My name is Heiress Amaryllis Slytherin, you may also call me by my first name."

"And I had wish to speak with you concerning this."

I didn't hesitate to place up a ward to keep others from listening in along being able to read our lips by blurring our mouths as I handed over the copy the Goblin's had stamped to prove its authenticity for Anthony to see. "Most do not have an Inheritance done until they turn seventeen," mused Anthony even as his eyes overlooked the parchment. "I am one of your soulmates."

"Yes," I answered with a small in drawn breath of air. "And I am not asking for much I promise. Just for the chance to get to know you and maybe become friends for now, because I don't want to not know you."

"Alright," agreed Anthony after a moment of silence as he handed me the parchment back. "What is your favorite color?"

I blinked in slight surprise before a small laugh left me. Because he had agreed and was wanting to ask questions in order to get to know me, and while I was aware that this would only be able to cover the smaller easier things. It was still a start. "Blue," I answered with a small smile. "Mostly a light pastel blue but all colors of blue are my favorite color."

"What is your favorite subject?"

"Charms," answered Anthony as he trailed his hand over the book he had set aside. "I have always been drawn to the subject and the spells."

"I would have to say Potions is one of my favorites," I offered before wrinkling my nose. "Even with Professor Snape having a dislike for my cousin."

"Heiress Slytherin?" asked Anthony as he went back to how I had introduced myself making me let out a small sigh of ironic amusement.

"It comes from my maternal line which means Harry also has a strong tie to the Slytherin Line," I answered with a small wave of my hand. "But my mother was eldest and she had given birth to me who had a fully working Magical Core. So as such I had gained the right to the Lordship or now Ladyship I should say."

"And one of the requirements of becoming a Lord or Lady to a House is to take on that last name," finished Anthony with a nod of his head in understanding. "It is one thing that I had found intriguing when it came to titles of Lordship and such."

*****

We ended up staying there in the library working on our homework and just being able to get to know one another before leaving for dinner where we split up as he had mentioned going by the Owlery to send a letter to his father concerning the fact he had found his soulmate and for a written Marriage Contract to be placed. "Have fun?" asked Harry as I joined Ron, Hermione, and him at the Ravenclaw table making me give a small huff even as I settled down across from the Golden Trio. "I did," I answered only to yelp as George and Fred settled on either side of me while Lee sat by Ron on the other side. "Good to see you two lovelies."

"And you princess," answered Fred with a wink as George grinned. "We heard news of you taking up your Heiress ring."

"That I have," I said with a nod as I let my Slytherin Heiress ring appear before their eyes. "Even took up the name so you are looking at Amaryllis Lily Slytherin."

Harry snorted as Fred and George began to mock bow and shout of being unworthy not even caring to all the eyes watching us as I burst into loud giggles. It was one thing I truly adored about both twins, their playfulness. Even when I was in a horrid mood it was easily swiped away when with the twins who were always up to one thing or another.

"Fit for a Queen," joked George as he placed a conjured tiara onto my head with flourish. "Even got it to match your House colors of silver and emerald."

"Why thank you my Jester,"I teased with a flutter of my eyelashes. "You have done this Queen an honor truly."

"And to think they will only get worse with time," grumbled Ron while Harry laughed. "It isn't funny Harry, one time when we were younger they had turned my stuffed bear into a huge spider and chased me around the house with it."

"That wasn't very nice of them," scolded Hermione before biting her tongue at the look of warning I sent her. "Anyway have you finished your homework?"

"I have," I answered with a nod. "Anthony and I had worked on it while we were talking in the library. I also know Harry had finished all of his other than Potions since he had mentioned me helping him before bed tonight."

"Worked on mine with Harry," added Ron when Hermione looked to him. "Though Hermione you might want to relax a bit, you are our friend. Not our mother."

"Asking once is fine," soothed Harry when he took note of her bristling. "Just don't go overboard or try to scold us."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning it was interesting to note that as our group settled at the Hufflepuff table with Ron and Harry sitting across from me with Hermione in the middle while George and Fred took a seat on either side of me that Anthony had also moved to join us as well. But the true interesting thing to note was the way Blaise Zabini kept looking toward where we were sitting with interest and intrigue as his eyes skated over my sitting form.

"Mails here," stated Ron as he dug into his breakfast. "Also seems to me that your first Courting Gift has arrived as well."

Before I could ask how he even knew that as I took note of George pulling my plate to the side there a slight caw as black feathers almost blinded me. The largest crow I have ever seen was flying there in front of my face as it raised it leg toward me so I could note the shrunken package and letter. My breath seemed to freeze briefly in my lungs as I accepted the shrunken package so the large crow could spread his wings and take off once more back to his owner. "Lets take this somewhere with less eyes," decided Fred as George and he grabbed one my hands and pulled me to my feet with the others close behind as they led us toward an abandoned classroom that ironically was on the seventh floor. "Now you can open and read your Courting Gift."

"Thank you," I said leaning up to kiss his cheek before also doing the same to George and even Anthony so none were left out. "This is a lot more nerve wracking then I had first thought it would be."

"Just go for it," offered Harry as he squeezed my shoulder before moving back to allow my other three soulmates to sit near me. "Should have asked Sirius for a book on the customs dealing with Courting."

The letter was the first thing I opened with shaking hands before I took one last deep breath to calm myself before reading the letter from Marcellus Zabini who was my oldest soulmate with the twins being second oldest and Anthony the youngest.

_Dear Little Raven_ _,_

_It was an interesting day when my personal House Elf Zippy, who you may if you have the need summon to pass a letter or of need something to, who informed me that the Family Tapestry had updated itself. I had all but given up on finding my other half you see even with my mothers words of encouragement seeing as all other Lord Zabini's had found their true other halves so it was only a need for patience she would say. Yet here now I have found you, and you are the same as my nephew Blaise which explains as to why I had yet to meet you before now. Which would have left me in a place of suspension until you had come of age or took up your Ladyship to any House you might be Head of. And as the Goblins have written to me to inform me that you have indeed taken up your Ladyship you have further my Little Raven manage to complicate the issue of our Bond even further. I must say that while I will be sending you your first Courting Gift now as the customs dictate, I will not be looking to complete the Bond until you are of physical age or at least older than thirteen as tradition holds true that that is the age of acceptable marriage age in the Magical World. Feel free to write to me as much as you wish for I am willing to answer any questions you might have.With hopes that you enjoy your Courting Gift._

_Yours,_

_Lord Marcellus Zabini_

_Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of ZabiniI_

could have slammed my head against the wall as my choice to take the Ladyship ring early as one of the last of the line seemed to backfire. Though it seemed I had lucked out in not having a soulmate who won't push things until I was of age physically since technically I was considered an adult once I had accepted Headship of Slytherin House. "Well are you going to open it?" asked Ron as his patience snapped making me fight back an eye roll. "If you would give me a moment," I muttered with a teasing smile as I tapped my wand against the package so the paper covering it would peal away showcasing two jewelry sized boxes that would fit either a necklace or bracelet inside them. "There is even another note."

"Read it aloud," said Hermione leaning forward hands clasped onto Harry and Ron's arms much to both boys chagrin. "This is ever so romantic."

"In honor of you taking up Ladyship I have decided to gift you two pieces that would do Salazar Slytherin proud," I said aloud before setting aside the note to grab the larger jewelry box and opening it. "Oh holy Merlin."

Nestled inside was a diamond necklaced shaped perfectly like a snake that all but pulsed with magic as my hand reached out to touch it before stopping and setting it down to open the second box which held a matching diamond snake bracelet. Before I could say or do anything the door behind us opened and in walked Blaise Zabini with a small smirk upon his face as he took note of the opened Courting Gifts.

"Uncle had wished for me to inform you that both are imbued with his magic," began Blaise as he walked forward toward me. "It has many protective spells, Runes, and even a few defense ones charmed into it along with doubling as a Portkey directly to him if you ever are in need of safety."

Hearing just how far Marcellus had gone to insure my safety had me reaching down to place the necklace around my neck shivering as it shrunk to fit me as did the bracelet even further the snakes themselves hissed and moved before settling down.


	15. Chapter 15

Time Skip ~ Fourth Year ~

It is almost surprising what could change in the three short years after we had gone through the rest of our First Year at Hogwarts. From Sirius getting a trail and taking custody of us, the possessed professor failing because for some reason unknown his turban and been ripped off during dinner one night outing him to the whole castle, and to writing and receiving my first Courting Gifts. Yet in that time there had not been anymore meetings in the Dream World with the others making me wonder if they were finally over, and a part of me felt disconnected because of that. "Lost in thoughts again?" teased Anthony as he joined me in our large compartment on the Express to await the others since Harry had stepped out to meet with Daphne Greengrass his current crush and girlfriend since last year. "Always," I answered with a light giggle. It reminded me how much easier it had been to snatch the diary and give it to the Goblin's who could easily from there destroy all the rest of the Hocrux's now that they had one in their possession with one of their own rituals, even easier to get Sirius to have Harry looked over by them finding the other unknown Horcrux and voila Riddle was dealt with. "But then again can you blame me?"

"With how wild and fun our last three years at Hogwarts have been," mused Anthony with a shake of his head even as the compartment door slammed open as the rest of our friends began to spill in. "Not really."

Second Year had been boring after finally ridding the world of Voldemort seeing as he had been still in wraith form easily being removed for good because of it, which had led to Dumbledore realizing all his plans were no longer needed making him open up and apologize to Harry for what could have been. Third Year had been when we finally got to go out to Hogsmeade which had also made the boys in our year outside of Anthony realize that girls didn't have cooties and were actually really cute. "Have you heard?" asked Ginny as she all but bounced in her seat beside a shy Neville and smiling Luna. "Heard what?" I asked in return with a raised eyebrow even as I easily accepted the two kisses on the cheeks from the twins as they plopped down by legs while Anthony tucked his own under him as he sat beside me. "They are bringing back the Triwizard Tournament," answered Luna before Ginny could drag it on making her pout. Ron just shook his head while Susan Bones giggled before going back over her personal journal, which I still didn't know what she had written in the damn thing. "But dad had mentioned that they had also agreed to put a age limit upon the goblet so no one under seventeen could enter."

"Can't blame them for that," I mused cutting off the twins protests. "Because really do you even realize just how many died because of the thing? It was one of the main reasons they stopped them in the first place all those years ago."

"Coming through," cut in Harry disgruntled with Blaise beside him also wearing a scowl upon his face. "Daphne and I broke up."

"Do I need to set the twins on her?" I asked without any hesitation making Harry snort and mutter about Sirius being a bad influence. "Don't worry I dealt with it," promised Blaise darkly. We had become quick friends considering his Uncle was my soulmate and I had even visited their manor a few times during summer break in order to better meet with and befriend my betrothed since I saw the other three on a daily basis while at Hogwarts. "She now knows just why it isn't wise to hurt one of my friends."

****

My eyes blinked open later that night after I had settled back into my dormitory bedroom in Ravenclaw only to notice that for the first time in three years I was back in the Dream World leaving me in shock over how much hadn't changed with the others. We seemed to now be on different time dimensions as well.

"You look older," mused Alana in surprise as we had both once been eleven at the same time. But now I was fourteen and she was still eleven, which was a really creepy thing all things considered. "How?"

"Different time dimensions," answered Melody with a shake of her head. "I think this is the biggest sign that these dreams are coming to an end."

"We are all moving on," agreed Nori with a shrug. "No offense meant girls but I have bigger things to focus on than Hilton and the shit he did to us what has now at least been over a decade ago."

"Though I think if we really wanted," continued Usopp with some hesitation. "I think we could likely still reach out to this dimension since Death and Life created it for us."

"Or maybe even just one person," added Airi with a wicked glint entering her eyes. "This could be a really interesting thing to check out."

"You are correct," answered Death as He once more joined us in this Dream World making all noise fall away. "It is no longer needed for you to speak every night or every other week. No instead you must learn to reach for this connection and even who you wish to speak to in order to return here."

With that said Death left again making Airi and Nori gain deadpan looks before seeming to close their eyes and focus before they faded from the room. It was in that moment I realized Lucy was also gone leaving only Macaria, Alana, Usopp, Melody, and Iris.

"Well enjoy your lives girls," added Iris with a salute before she also closed her eyes and faded from the room. "Because that is what I plan to do."

"Alright then," agreed Usopp with a somewhat sad smile. "Be safe and be free."

And just like that, the last time I would see the Dream World and the others flew by as I also closed my eyes and willed myself awake and away from this place.


	16. Chapter 16

My mind kept going back over the fact that I wouldn't be pulled into the dream world to talk with the others. It got so bad that I had begun to worry Anthony and the twins who had to pull me out of it by grabbing my attention in pulling pranks as the moment led up to the other schools joining us and the start of the Triwizard Tournament. In truth I worried about the others even though I knew they were happy and finally moving on from what Hilton had done to all of us, it still didn't mean I wasn't worried though. "Thank the Gods," muttered Harry as he slumped down beside me that night as the Triwizard Tournaments Champions were called out. "For a minute there I was worried."

"With you luck its not like I can blame you," I teased making him send me a droll look before focusing back onto his food before the House Elves could vanish everything. "But then again I think Cedric has this in the bag."

"You say that because you think he's cute," stated Ron with a roll of his eyes even as he also finished his food. "Honestly I think Krum will win this considering all the training he puts in for Quidditch he might place the same amount into his magical training."

"Or he could let it stagnate," I refuted with a slight roll of my eyes even as I sat straighter with my eyes narrowed as Fleur came sauntering over. "Can we help you?"

"Yes," answered Fleur words slightly deep because of her accent. "I am looking for some.."Hermione didn't even give her a chance to finish only grabbed some weird food bowl and handed it off the woman with a raised eyebrow. Guess I wasn't the only one feeling territorial as I looked over Fred, George, and Anthony with some relief at noticing their uninterested glances toward the older woman. Fleur gave us a look before twisting around with a barely heard thank you back to the Ravenclaw table since we had chosen to sit with the Lions today. From the look both Fred and George were sending me I knew they were aware of my jealousy issues even as Blaise came to sit beside Harry. "Uncle wants me to inform you that he cannot push the contract off any longer now that you are fourteen," warned Blaise with a slight grimace. "My grandfather is starting to put pressure on him as is my mother."

"That's alright," I answered with a slight sigh of resignation. "I knew eventually something would give since he is Lord of your House and I have taken up my own Headships."

"Then I will let him know," stated Blaise giving each of us a nod before he glided to his feet and headed out of the Great Hall.

*****

I needed this to work. So knowing it might need me to be full relaxed did I take in a deep breath and work to meditate, because I needed advice and the only ones I fully trusted outside of this new life were those who had also been thrown into new lives of their own. Melody would be the best bet aside from Macaria to go to for advice since both were older and had seemed to live their lives a bit longer than the rest of us, I mean last I saw they were in their twenties at most so that was something. "That was quick," I muttered looking about me as I opened my eyes to see the Dream World room of before. "Melody? Macaria?"

"So which one are you?" asked a male voice making me snap around and take in the sight of Dean Winchester in surprise.

"How?" I asked in confusion only to hear a laugh that drew my eye to where Melody was sitting giving her soulmate a look.

"We found something in our world to allow it," explained Melody with a slight shrug before focusing fully upon me. "Now what did you need to pull me here?"

"I am going to be forced to Bond with my oldest soulmate," I answered hurriedly before I lost the determination to confront my latest issue. "And while we both would want to wait until I am older his father and sister-in-law are forcing the issue since we both our Heads of our Houses."

"How old are you?" demanded Dean face screwed up in slight disgust over the topic at hand as he clinically looked over my shorter form and youthful face.

"Fourteen," I answered with a slight roll of my eyes. "I will become of age in three years since we become adults at seventeen."

"And you can't push it back till then?" asked Melody wanting to be completely sure of the issue at hand making me nod.

"Does the Bond ask for you to consummate it?"

"Not exactly," I hedged with some hesitation. "We had picked the Bonding ceremony that will bind us to the soul through a kiss and complete acceptance and agreement to said Bond."

"So then you don't actually need to sleep with your husband until you are of age," stated Dean with a raised eyebrow as he looked between Melody and me. "I mean they can't really force you to do more than kiss him and that isn't as icky as fucking the dude when you are underage."

"I guess I just needed reassurance," I mused shoulders relaxing as my fears began to be soothed and fall away. "This isn't something to take lightly especially since I have four soulmates to Bond to."

"Mel here lucked out in getting me to herself," joked Dean before becoming serious again as he straightened. "They can't force you to do jack shit remember that if anyone tries to pressure you because in the end you two are the Heads of your Houses for a reason."

"Thank you," I said with complete honesty even as a laugh bubbled free at imagining Marcellus telling off his father and sister-in-law. "I needed that."


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you sure about this?" asked Harry as he stood there watching as Hermione, Molly, and Ginny helped me get into my dress and with my hair and makeup. Our Fourth Year had flown by as most focused on the tournament being held, while I personally had been focused on my wedding plans that would be held in August with Marcellus and I would officially be fifteen. "Yes," I answered as I took a deep breath even as I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear only to grimace as Hermione smacked my hand away. "This is only one of the four marriages I will take part in which I think is why Marcellus and the boys got together to decide on what they would give me in place of a ring since having more than one is a bit much."

"That would be a bit too much," agreed Molly even as she let out a light sniffle before straightening her shoulders and starting on my hair while Ginny worked on my makeup and Hermione made sure the dress had no wrinkles. "But maybe Marcellus can be the one to gift you the wedding ring and then next wedding can be a set of earrings from my twins and then a necklace from the last one?"

"I think that might be what they are doing," I answered with slight hesitation before standing up when they all took a step back to take a look in the mirror. "Oh wow..."

"Something old," stated Harry as he stepped forward surprising me as he placed a Potter family heirloom upon my head. "It is tradition for a female of the Potter family to wear the first stag's antlers the Head of House killed along with the first forevermore white flowers they had gifted to their first daughter on her wedding."

It was a slight morbid tradition and yet with that explanation and seeing just how it looked upon my head, well I couldn't help but be in awe even as I could feel the magic that had been embedded into the stags antlers and seeped into the roses. Either way it was a final show from Harry that we were more than cousins, but siblings in his eyes making tears well in my own as I twisted to pull him into a tight hug. "Something new," continued Sirius as he stepped into the room making me face the doorway with a wide beaming smile. Because Sirius had become like a real father to Harry and I after he was finally able to heal from all that was done to him in Azkaban. "Because every princess needs the perfect set of heels."

A snort of laughter escaped from me even while Harry began cracking up while muttering about owing Remus for being right. Because that was such a Sirius thing to do, worrying about the shoes more than jewelry. But I still sat back down and let Hermione help me get the heels onto my feet with some bit of awe, because they were really stunning.

"I love them," I offered giving the man a bright smile as I got back to my feet to pull him into a tight hug. "And I am so happy that you are walking down the aisle today because to me, you are my father."

"You are going to make me bawl like a baby," warned Sirius against my ear even as he pulled back to place a familial kiss to my forehead before he moved back to allow Molly to walk forward with Hermione. "You really do look like a princess little star."

"Something borrowed," stated Hermione as she began to help put a necklace around my neck and a set of earrings. "They belonged to my mum when she married my dad and she said it was alright for you to borrow them for tradition and for your wedding."

"Which leaves something blue," finished Molly as she swiped away some tears as she handed me my bouquet. "I made the lace trimming and got it all spruced up for you my dear."

Before I even knew it the time had arrived for me to walk out there as Sirius held his arm out toward me while I glanced behind me one last time into the mirror at the woman staring back at me before smiling and facing forward more than ready to begin this new chapter in my life. Who would have thought that this would have been my life when Hilton had thrown me into the wormhole? I hadn't.

"Deep breath little star," soothed Sirius as I clutched his hand while the music began to play as we took our first step forward. "You know that you will not be asked to sleep with your husband right off the bat since a kiss is enough to complete the bonding. So smile and keep your chin up."

"Thank you," I whispered before doing as he had asked and raising my chin while smoothing out my walk as my shoulders relaxed and I sent a beaming smile to where I could now see Marcellus watching me with wide eyes. "Look Siri, I made him speechless."

"That you did," agreed Sirius with a wicked grin as we continued forward even as I caught sight of Ginny and Hermione with Luna at the front as my bridesmaids grinning widely once we had reached the front.


	18. Chapter 18

Things had picked up from that point on, and a part of me was saddened to see it all fast forward with a blink of an eye. And yet in that time I fell in love over and over with my soulmates and husbands that it made it worth it, and to see Harry happy was another area that had meant the world to me as he grew closer to Cedric Diggory and then ended up married to him as well. My kids became my world, and in a way the Magical World became something greater than what it had been under Dumbledore's control much to the mans surprise and sadness. "You will see me again," breathed Marcellus Zabini as his wrinkled and withered hand cupped my cheek making me hold back my tears as our children gathered around while my other husbands stood tall at the back. "I love you my shining star and I love each and one of our children."

"I love you as well," I whispered through a too tight throat as my two sons that we had together moved forward in front of the other children to give their own whispered goodbyes before the other children went next. "To seeing you again one day my love."

****

It somewhat didn't surprise me as I stood there in that room. Because this was how my story started, so it should be fitting that my story shall end here as well. A smile overtook my face as I walked forward as a few of the others appeared before me with their own husbands making a small laugh leave me even as I shook my head in exasperation as I sat down in a seat that was once more marked with my number. "I should have known," I mused while Melody just offered a sheepish smile. "It makes more sense now for Dean to be here than it had before that day."

"Though in truth it feels like it has only been hours since we last saw you," offered Melody with a light shrug as Dean sat beside her followed by the others. "And at least now you can understand why Death does not want us to tell the others."

"They are right my shining star," called out a voice I hadn't heard in over a decade making me shoot to my feet and rush forward to throw my arms around his shoulders. "I have missed you my love."

"And I you," I easily returned before a shriek of laughter left me as George and Fred appeared next to pull me into their arms and spin me about. "I have missed you two as well."

"Of course you did," started George looking like his teen self once more. "Considering we are the more handsome ones of your husbands."

"Right you are there," agreed Fred with a wink while Marcellus let out a scoffing laugh in amusement. "For there are two of us."

"How did you deal with them?" wondered Lucy with a shake of her head as she looked between the twins and Natsu with some horror. "Easily," I answered with amusement of my own even as I went to sit down. A part of me was happy and yet sad to know that Anthony was now alone with all our children and grandchildren, even if a part of me felt more sorrow for Neville who had become Headmaster at Hogwarts and had to deal with all of my children. "Especially since I am the same way."

"I am really glad I only had the one," stated Macaria with a snort of amusement as her hand clasped Thorin's. "But even still, I am happy you lived a full life Amaryllis."

"Of course," I stated in return with a nod of my head as I looked between the three of my husbands. "Just as I am glad you lived a full and happy life as well Macaria."

"To think this all started because of Hilton," mused Usopp sadly even as her own eyes met that of her husbands. "And now having got this chance, well it has really opened my eyes and made me glad it led to this."

"Then to Macaria," stated Lucy seriously making Macaria blink and leaned back in surprise as she looked between all of us. "Alana did mention you had picked us because we had been unhappy and you had wanted us to have a second chance."

"To Macaria," we repeated making her cheeks flush a vibrant pink. "And to that asshole Hilton as well."

"So how was Hogwarts?" asked Usopp leaning toward me with sparkling eyes making the twins laugh and begin telling the stories of our pranks and such over the years.

****

It was still somewhat surprising that, unless we wished to talk to the others or another one of our own passed away, we had our own dimension or heaven for ourselves to just be and watch over our children and loved ones.

"So this is what you had been doing?" asked Anthony as I turned from watching the twins rooting on our youngest grandchild in a Quidditch match to face the door area.

"Anthony," I called out happily once more rushing to my feet and dashing forward to wrap my last husband and soulmate in my arms. "Oh it is good to see you my love."

"But of course," teased Anthony with a chuckle looking as he had during our graduation from Hogwarts. "I am the calm one out of the four."

"You wish," retorted Marcellus returning from one of the side rooms where he had been meeting with Dean, they had become friends, to give Anthony a look. "I was the eldest and most calm out of the bunch."

"Lies," sang out George as he also joined us leaving it to Fred to keep him updated on the children. "If we want to pick the calmest it would have to be Amaryllis."

"Truer words have never been said," I agreed only for a loud laugh to leave me as we once more settled down to talk. "I love you all."

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are at @CheyanneBoone0


End file.
